The present invention relates to a storage unit. The present invention also relates to a storage unit having a box formed from a one-piece integral sheet.
It is known to provide a storage unit, such as a locker, for use in a workplace, or other institutional, public, government, educational, commercial, or municipal facility such as schools, health clubs, athletic facilities, parks, aquatic centers, military facilities, food processing plants, police departments, recreation centers, theme parks, transportation facilities (e.g., airports, bus stops, train stations, etc.), and the like. Known storage units typically include a door mounted to an enclosure or xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d comprised of side walls, a rear wall, a top, and a bottom metal, and other materials. The box for such known storage units typically is assembled from separate pieces using adhesive, mechanical fasteners, or dovetail joints.
However, such storage units may present disadvantages, such as a large number of parts to assemble, restrictive tolerances or undue precision required for assembly and installation, cost and time burden of assembly, overall configurations that tend to show visual defects or imperfections, the costs of skilled labor, inspection and occasional repair or quality control during and after assembly or installation, and other problems that tend to be associated with assembling and installing such known storage units. For example, aligning and joining adjacent walls (e.g., each at right angles) typically require precision drilling and alignment, multiple fixturing positions, and labor to apply the adhesive or fasteners. Even then, there may be pieces damaged (e.g., split) by the fasteners, adhesive applied to undesired locations, visual defects caused by the fixturing, and the like.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a less costly storage unit that is of a configuration that is relatively easy to assemble and install. It would also be advantageous to provide a storage unit that is constructed of fewer components and/or fabricated from fewer parts (e.g., integrally molded or machined). It would further be advantageous to provide a storage unit with or providing any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a locker comprising an enclosure having a first panel and a second panel connected to the first panel by a hinge member. The first and second panels and the hinge member are unitarily formed and a door with a latch mechanism releasably coupled to one of the first and second panels.
The present invention also relates to a unitarily formed enclosure for a locker comprising a first wall, a second wall, and a web. The web connects the first wall and the second wall, and has a thickness less than the thickness of the first and second walls. The first wall, second wall, and web are configured to provide a continuous outer and/or inner surfaces without seams at the interface therebetween.
The present invention further relates to a method of assembling a storage unit. The method comprises providing a unitary sheet having a first portion with a first surface and a second portion with a second surface, the first portion being connected to the second portion by a hinge member. The method further comprises joining the first surface to the second surface by applying heat to one of the first surface and the second surface, melting at least a portion of the material at the first or second surface to which heat is applied, and pivoting the first portion relative to the second portion about the hinge until the first surface contacts the second surface.
The present invention further relates to a method of assembling a storage unit comprising providing a sheet of plastic material, and a pair of grooves to the sheet. The grooves may be formed by heat, by milling, during fabrication of the sheet, combinations thereof, or the like. The pair of grooves is configured to separate the sheet into a first portion, a second portion, and a third portion. The method further comprises applying a heating member to one or more surfaces that define the grooves thereby melting some of the plastic material thereon. The method further comprises pivoting the first and third portions so that the surfaces of the grooves contact and join as the melted plastic material solidify.
The present invention further relates to a storage unit comprising an enclosure portion, and a cap including a facing portion and a mounting portion coupled to the panel by a web. The facing portion, mounting portion, and web are unitarily formed. The cap is configured to be mounted above the storage unit to provide an angled surface intended to provide access to items placed on top of the storage unit.
The present invention further relates to a method of installing a storage unit comprising forming an enclosure by providing a unitary sheet having a first portion with a first surface and a second portion with a second surface, the first portion being connected to the second portion by a hinge member, joining the first surface to the second surface by applying heat to one of the first surface and the second surface, and melting at least a portion of the material at the first or second surface which heat is applied to, pivoting the first portion relative to the second portion about the hinge until the first surface contacts the second surface. The method further comprises installing the enclosure, providing a cap having a panel and a mounting interface coupled to the panel by a web, mounting the mounting interface of the cap to a vertical surface above the enclosure, pivoting the panel so that its bottom surface is adjacent the top of the enclosure, and coupling the panel to the top of the enclosure.